


Keep me warm from the snow

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: The MayDay Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Shield Season 1, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Whilst following Coulson's coordinates to Fury's secret base, Fitz and Ward split off from the group and find themselves stuck in a blizzard.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: The MayDay Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Keep me warm from the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fitzward and Blizzard

Fitz was really regretting agreeing to go with Ward now. They had split off from the group a few miles back, agreeing to keep scanning the area for Coulson's supposed coordinates. Fitz had seen the way Ward eyed him, hungrily, teasingly, and he flushed at the thought, tugging his jacket collar even higher. Ward squinted through the heavy snow, though it was nearly impossible to see anything.

“It’s looking like a blizzard,” he mumbled, sighing heavily.

“Maybe we should go back to the others?” Fitzsimmons suggested anxiously. His mind drifted to their friends, and their stupid knowing looks as Ward had tugged him away from them, insisting that splitting up would be a good idea. They would surely be worried by now.

Ward snorted, twisting to look at Fitz. He looked kind of hilarious with the snow sticking to his hair and eyebrows and Fitz stifled a laugh, knowing he probably looked just as silly.

“What’s the point?” Ward asked, “I know this whole trip was a last minute thing but Shield does prepare for these sorts of situations. We have a storm shelter.”

As Ward spoke, he began to tug the hideously orange pack from his rucksack. Fitz watched as Ward effortlessly set the thing up, heart fluttering slightly at the sight. Ward looked really good okay? Anyone with some sense would have been attracted to him right then.

Once it was set up, Ward glanced up, raising an eyebrow at Fitz.

“You getting in?”

Right. Blizzard. Cold. Fitz nodded hastily, scrambling the last few feet over to the shelter and clambering inside. It was still cold, but Fitz was relieved not to have heavy snow prickling at his skin constantly. He shivered, and Ward's head shot up looking concerned.

“Are you cold?”

Fitz shrugged vaguely. The coats they had taken were thick and heavy duty, but it would be difficult the remove the cold from outside entirely.

“You know penguins huddle together for warmth. Body heat..." Fitz trailed off as Ward got up and came to sit right next to him, eyes sparkling.

“I know another way of keeping warm if you’re interested?” He offered, shooting Fitz a flirtatious smile.

And, well. Fitz was hardly going to say no to an offer like that was he?


End file.
